mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Addicted to Curry
is a manga series written and illustrated by Kazuki Funatsu, published in Shueisha's ''Weekly Young Jump since 2001. Story "Addicted to Curry" is the story of Sonezaki Yui, a schoolgirl, whose father is the owner of Curry House Cooking Ganesha. Yui, who frequently adopts strays and starving animals she finds on the street, one day finds a young man lying in the road and, out of her good nature, wants to give him something to eat. She trips and hits him in the face with a soda can, and runs away. The young man, Koenji Makito, follows her curry scent back to the restaurant. At first, Yui thinks that Koenji is going to kill her for throwing food at him, but it turns out that he's a nice guy who knew and was looking for Yui's father, Souichirou. Yui tells Makito that the restaurant is going out of business and that her father Souichiro has left on a journey with the goal of improving his cooking abilities, pretty much leaving her alone with the restaurant. Koenji who is in debt to both Yui and her father decides to team up with Yui in order to save the restaurant. Main characters ; :The protagonist of the story whose life was saved by Sonezaki Souichiro. Sonezaki promised to tell Makito about the person he was looking for if he come to Ganesha curry restaurant, but when Makito arrives there he finds that Souichiro has left because business was doing badly. Makito decides to wait and repay Sonezaki by keeping open his restaurant. Makito can cook curry just like Souichiro. Makito, unlike Souichiro, strays away from the traditional idea of curry. By doing this, Makito attracts many customers and proves himself to be a shrewd cook. Makito prepares curry dishes quickly and easily. Makito also has a perverted side to him and often tries to peep and/or grope women.He sometimes watches Yui while she showers/dresses. He often has a seen with a stick of cinnamon in his mouth that makes it appear as if he is smoking. He may have feelings for Yui. His father was a food critic who abandoned his mother for unknown reasons before his birth. After his mother's death in a car accident, he dreams of being a famous chef in hopes of confronting him. ; :The daughter of Sonezaki Souichiro, born on October 10, 1985. She is a first year at Toritsu Shinnet High school and is in the kendou club. Yui is generally a nice, mild-mannered girl who will stop to feed any hungry animal she sees and even bring the animal home. She sometimes can be short tempered and fragile. Her father owns a curry restaurant, but when the business fails he goes to sharpen his cooking skills, leaving the restaurant to Yui. Despite the fact that her father abandoned her, Yui still loves him and his curry cooking. When Yui meets Makito she teams up with him to save the restaurant. She tries to help Makito as much as possible and comes to admire and respect his ways. She has feelings for Makito. Oukarou Restaurant ; :The owner of the Western Cuisine Restaurant Oukarou and Youko's father. He always wear an eyepatch Youko gave him despite not being blind. Makito worked for him 2 years ago and wants him to come back even going as far as to let him have his daughter. ; :Yui's pretty teacher who's also an old friend of Makito. Her father is Munakata Shigemitsu. She has great respect for Makito's cooking skills. Getting drunk turns her into a violent dominatrix. She might have feelings for Makito in the past. ; :A young ambitious chef in training employed by Oukarou, but working with Makito and Yui at Curry House Cooking Ganesha as a return favor and as a sort of education, since no one at Oukarou has time to teach him. The first time he observed Makito, he was disappointed at Makito for not doing the way a chef is supposed to act(according to the manual chef book he has), but after Yui points out that not everybody is perfect and even Makito has his own weak spot. he starts to watch Makito and he sees that the customers enjoy his way as a chef, he now wants to learn from Makito how to cook curry. His dream is to open a curry shop of his own. Surin Corporation ;Kanamori :Kanamori wants to buy Cooking Ganesha from Yui and he will do anything to get it as far as to give over 30 million yen. When Yui rejects the money he buys the rental cd next door to Cooking Genesha called Curry Shop - India to steal cooking Ganesha's customers, but that doesn't bother Makito at all. So he asks one of the co-workers, Udou, to have a curry battle against Makito. The rules were that if Makito loses he would have to give Cooking Ganesha away to him and if they lose he won't bother them ever again, however the plan failed as Makito food overpowered Udou's food. Supporting Character ;Shinozaki :Shinozaki is a very large woman who frequently eats at the Ganesha curry restaurant and will defend it with all her power to keep it open. She is belligerent and short tempered. Shinozaki attends a female-only college and is a wrestler. Other Character ; :Yui's father and the man who saved Makito from dying of starvation long ago. He promised to tell Makito about the person he was looking for if he came to Ganesha restaurant. However, Souichiro leaves his restaurant and his daughter to improve his curry cooking abilities. ;Hatsumi Sonezaki :Hatsumi is Souichiro's older brother's daughter and Yui's cousin. Hatsumi comes to the curry restaurant to check up on Yui, who was actually supposed to come live with her. Hatsumi reveals that she has no cooking talent and asks Yui to teach her to cook, but they both fail at making instant curry. Staff * Kazuki Funatsu - Story and art * Takeshi Morieda - Culinary expert Media Manga Written and illustrated by Kazuki Funatsu, the chapters of the Addicted to Curry series have been in Shueisha's Weekly Young Jump magazine. Since its serialization over four-hundred chapters have been released in Japan. The first volume of Addicted to Curry was released on July 19, 2001 and as of October 19, 2010 thirty-eight volumes have been released. List of volumes | ISBN = 4-08-876181-2 | ChapterList = * | Summary = }} | ISBN = 978-4-08-879040-4 | ChapterList = * | Summary = }} Other * 華麗なる食卓〜美味なるレシピ編〜 (August 19, 2003) ISBN 4-08-876492-7 * 黄金の食卓 ―ふなつ一輝短編集― (May 19, 2003) ISBN 4-08-876445-5 References External links * [http://annex.s-manga.net/curry/ Addicted to Curry] official Japanese website * Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Cooking anime and manga Category:Manga of 2001 Category:Seinen manga ja:華麗なる食卓 th:สูตรฮิต เมนูฮ็อต zh:華麗咖喱食桌